TF - MONB, The Invasion Reaction
by DigitalMG
Summary: Takes place after my 'Turtles Forever - Month of New Beginnings', This is the reaction of the Primes, '87, '03 and '07 Turtles during the Kraang invasion in the '12 Dimension.


It's been over a year since the five Turtle teams have went through a very memorable adventure for an entire month, and when one of them had their memories locked away. The other four didn't give up hope and made a scrapbook of all of those memories during that month on that team's 16th Mutation Day almost a year ago.

Now, the four remaining teams are contacting each other from their respective dimensions to talk about what happened with the fifth group not long ago in one of their adventures.

"I still can't believe that out of all of them, only Mikey knows his way around their version of Dimension X," admitted Raph03.

"Well he did say that he's been there for months during those fifteen seconds gap between the time he enter the portal and when his brothers went in," pointed out MikePrime.

"Which also explains why it's only a second since that portal in their lair close when the one they use to get out of Dimension X opens," said Don07.

"But what concerns me is the invasion that's coming," said Don03, "I mean, other than the Triceraton invasion in our dimension, none of us have really face one that's world threatening big."

"Have you forgotten the one we faced at the end of our month journey?" asked Mike87.

"That doesn't really count since there was five times the Turtle Power that day," said Don87.

"Hey Leonardo's, you guys seem kind of quiet," said Mike03, getting the Leonardo's attention, "What's on your minds?"

"It's nothing really," started Leo03, "Just that, I'm having a bad feeling on what's going to happen during the invasion."

"Ah, you guys are worrying too much," said RaphPrime.

"Yeah, I mean they can take on the Technodrome last year, so what's to say they won't stop the invasion?" asked Raph87.

"I guess you do have a point…" said Leo07, though all four Leonardo's still have an unsure look on their face.

Later that night, Leo07's moaning and twitching around his bed with a pain expression on his face, indicating he's experiencing a nightmare.

_Ambush_

_Snowing_

"_FIRE!"_

_SLASH!_

_CRASH!_

Leo07 woke up with a gasp as he quickly sits up from his bed; sweat running down his face like he's been working out for too long in the dojo like he usually do. He's trying to debate what does all of those snippets in his dream meant, and why is it making him feel very uncomfortable and worried.

'Maybe I'm just tense about the invasion that's coming in the Square Turtles dimension that I'm starting to think that what two of the other Leo's went through in the past would happen to this Leo,' thought Leo07, 'But I don't remember any of them mentioning their Shredder saying anything before he face them after the ambush.'

The next morning, Leo07 couldn't concentrate well that it's even showing while he's practicing some katas. Finally couldn't stand Leo07's behavior, Raph07 decide to find his older brother and confront him.

'I wonder what's on his mind,' thought Raph07, spotting Leo07 in the living room, 'Is it has something to do with the invasion that's coming?'

But before Raph07 could even approach Leo07, the alarm that always goes off whenever the square Turtles are about to undergo one of their adventures. But for some reason, this time the alarm is even louder than it always was before; but it seems to make Don07 quickly rush into his lab dragging his brothers along with him.

"Whoa Don, where's the fire?" asked Mike07 as Don07 types frantically on his computer keyboard.

"The alarm has only ever gone this crazy once before," mumbled Don07, "I'd better contact the other three Donatello's and find the square guys fast."

"Why?" asked all three of Don07's brothers, making said Turtle flinch upon realizing they could hear everything he just said.

"Because the only time the alarm rang this loud was back during the Technodrome incident last year," stated Don07, just as the screen shows their other three counterparts. "Are you guys thinking what I think you're thinking?"

"Only if what you're thinking is also what we're thinking you're thinking," said Don87.

"What? What are you geniuses thinking?" asked Raph87.

"The invasion's starting," replied all four Donatello's, earning surprise gasps from their respective brothers.

"Where should we start?" asked DonPrime.

"It usually starts at the lair, so we'll see from there," suggested Don03, earning nods of approval from his other three counterparts.

After a while, the screen shows the square Turtles lair right inside of Don12's lab to reveal only three of the Turtles in it.

"Ugh, I'm so worried I can't even eat," said Don12, throwing his slice of pizza away, which Mike12 manages to grab a hold of.

"Me too," mumbled Mike12 with a full mouth before stuffing the slice he's already holding and said, "Totally."

"You have the right to be concern," Splinter said, walking into the lab and getting the three brother's attention, "The Kraang invasion is imminent. What plan have you device to stop it?"

"I give you my latest invention," started Don12, getting everyone's attention as he grabs a clipboard with all sort of sketches and plans on it, "the Turtle Mech! It's fully armed with rockets, flamethrowers, and an electro harpoon. Guaranteed to stop a massive Kraang invasion army! Or your money back."

Don07 couldn't help burst in a small giggle upon hearing the last sentence and said, "He just had to say that, does he?"

Mike12 looks at the design in awe and said, "Giant robots are AWESOME! I vote Turtle Mech!"

"But that thing's not even ready," countered Leo12, "It could damage New York, more than help it."

"It's ready!" countered Don12, though he hesitates a bit and adds, "E-Enough."

"There's got to be another way!" suggested Leo12, "We need to establish a second base outside the city."

"There is no time for that Leo," argued Don12, "The Turtle Mech is solid. If I were leader, I-"

"But you're not leader, Donnie! I am!" Leo12 argued back, going right at Don12's face.

"Oh, snap," said Mike12.

"ENOUGH!" snaps Splinter, getting their attention, "Your ego's fight one another, when we should be preparing to fight the Kraang."

That causes Leo12 to look down in shame and guilt since he knows he's letting his ego take control of himself just now.

"You know, Donnie's plan is solid," said DonPrime, "if that Turtle Mech is as big as Kraang Prime's armor."

"How big is it anyway?" asked MikePrime.

"As big as the statue of Liberty," replied Don87, "If not, bigger."

"Whoa, that's humongous dude," said Mike87.

"I wonder where's Raph?" asked Raph07.

"Maybe he went out to look for Karai with Casey?" guessed Raph03.

"Yep, you guessed it," said Don03, changing the scene to a rooftop with Raph12 on it looking through a telescope with Casey nearby.

"Aw sweet, this is so cool," said Casey, before Raph12 suddenly gasp in shock.

"Casey, I see her! Karai!" said Raph12, looking down at where Casey's located. "She's slithering across the stre-"

The sound of police sirens could be heard and a police car pulls up right in front of Casey.

"Somebody's in trouble," said Raph87 as they watch Casey trying to reason with the two police officers walking up to him.

"As much as I love to know what happens next," started Leo03, "I think we'd better check back at the lair."

"Way ahead of you," said Don03 as the scene switch back to the lair to find Don12 and Leo12 still arguing about who's plan is the best; the Turtle Mech, or setting up a second base.

But before it could get ugly, April walks in bringing another girl with her.

"Hey wait, isn't that their dimension's Irma?" asked Mike87.

"Why did April bring her there?" asked RaphPrime.

"I think I heard her saying something about Foot bots chasing after them," said Don07, just as they see Irma acting very strange and her voice starts to change to become more mechanic-like.

Suddenly, to everyone's surprise, Irma's head starts extending out of her body!

"Holy cellupa!" screech Mike12, accidentally tossing his pizza slice right at the head, causing it to rotate and to starts chanting, "Turtles! Turtles! Turtles!" surprising everyone.

But what's even more surprising is when the body starts to open up, revealing a Kraang inside the body!

"April," started Mike12 nervously, "you gotta, like, pick your friends more carefully."

"Oh my gosh," gasps April, "Irma was a-"

"Kraang!" The Kraang said, tossing the arcade video game right towards the group, with only Splinter being able to dodge it while everyone else got hit slightly.

"Irma's a Kraang, Irma's a Kraang, Irma's a Kraang!" chanted Mike03, before Raph03 smacks him at the head to shut him up.

"We get it already!" shouted Raph03.

"Lonely insects," said the Kraang, "kneel before the genius of Kraang Subprime. Greatest Kraang spy in all of Dimension X. The discovery of the lair was the final component needed, to launch full scale invasion!"

"That doesn't sound good," said LeoPrime, just as numerous portals opens up in the lair, surrounding the group.

"This can't be good," whimpered Mike12.

"Wait, if knowing about the lair is the start button of the Kraang invasion, then that means," the entire four group of Turtles gasp in realization before Raph 07 demanded for the Donatello's to find Raph12.

Once the screen returns back to where Raph12 and Casey are located, lightning starts forming around a nearby playground before a portal starts opening up there! And what's worse is that more portals are forming not long after the first one as Kraang droids after Kraang droids walks out of it.

"Kraang," gasps Raph12, before everyone hears Casey gasping in shock himself.

When everyone turns to look at Casey, they're surprise to discover that the two officers are actually Kraang droids in a holographic disguise!

"They're already infiltrating! They're here!" shouted Casey, knocking off the Kraang droid behind him before Raph12 doing the same with the other one.

"Raph, what the heck is going on?" asked Casey, before another portal opens up near them.

"The invasion's started!" said Raph12, as he and Casey starts backing away, "Back to the lair!"

"I hope they make it in time to help the others," said RaphPrime.

But it turns out that while Casey and Raph12 are trying to get away, some of the Kraang army already starts attacking the lair, slowly destroying it into ruins. All of them are fighting the urge to go right into the fight and help out, but they can't since the Ninja Tribunals prevent them from interfering in any of their fights.

"Man, I hate feeling so useless," said Raph07, watching as Mike12 slice off the robot Irma's head, only for it to come to life and grown spider robot legs and chase Mike12 away with laser eye beams!

"Destroy the Turtles! Wipe out the lair! But the rat, comes with us," commanded Kraang Subprime.

"I know how you feel," said RaphPrime.

"Man, I hate those Tribunals not letting us go and help them," said Raph03, watching as the Donatello's open up two screens instead of one; the first one showing what's happening in the lair, with the other what's going on with Casey and Raph12, who are trying to escape the Kraang droids, only to face against a Kraang Walker.

"Aw snap," Casey said nervously as the lasers pointed right towards him and Raph12.

"Move it! Run!" shouted Raph12.

As Raph12 and Casey get away on one screen, the other shows Splinter handing both Don12 and Leo12 their weapons, telling everyone else to escape while he hold the Kraang off. As the three Turtles and April head to the Shell-Raiser, Kraang Subprime destroys it with a bunch of missiles, shocking Don12.

"MY BABY!" Don12 gasps in shock.

"Man, and I thought our own genius is the only one calling his inventions his baby," said Raph03.

"Oh, and you didn't do the same with your Shell-cycle?" countered Don03 as they watch Leo12 leads his brothers and April off into the sewers, until the reach a split on the path.

"Which way?" asked April.

"Left!" said Don12, "That'll lead us to the Turtle Mech!"

"No! We'd got to find Raph and Casey first!" argued Leo12.

"We can find them in the Mech!" argued Don12.

"It's too slow!" Leo12 argues back.

"You're the one who's too slow!" Don12 fights back. "You're leading us into disaster!"

"I'm doing what Splinter would want us to do!" argues Leo12.

"Now's not the time for this guys!" shouted Leo03, noticing another portal opens up right near them and the Kraang come through it. Donnie gets injured and Leo tells Mikey to take Donnie and April to safety, while he leads the Kraang away.

"I don't like this," said Mike12 as he, April and Don12 escape to the surface.

When they arrive at the surface, April promises to patch Don12 up while Mike12 tries to call Leo12, but fails.

"It's my fault!" stated Don12, "Man, I shouldn't have argued with Leo. Now he's gone."

Another portal opens up and all three of them quickly hide behind a taxi so that the Kraang didn't see them.

"I don't think they saw us," said April.

"Leo was right," said Don12, leaning against the taxi in guilt, "We should have gotten out of the city while we had a chance."

"Not without my dad and the others!" April pointed out, before leading Don12 and Mike12 away to somewhere safe.

"I hope Leo's ok," said Leo07, looking down in worry.

Raph07 sees this and place a hand on Leo07's shoulder and said, "I'm sure he'll be fine."

Suddenly, Casey's voice could be heard coming from the screen saying, "Dude, this is worse than that giant Technodrome thing last year! It's totally crazy!"

Then Raph12's phone rings and he immediately picks it up saying, "Mikey, where are you?"

"On the way to April's apartment," Mike12 replied through the line, "Meet us there dude."

"Roger that," said Raph12, before Casey tells him to look out as they're being attacked again.

Down in the sewers, Leo12 overhears the Kraang say that they must look for the Turtles and capture them for the Shredder. At April's apartment, she bandages Don12's arm, while April's dad is pacing and fretting about the events that are happening right outside.

Don12 looks aside before saying nervously, "April…? Now that it's the end of the world and all-again-I figured I'd better tell you kinda…how I feel-OW!" Don12 jumped when he felt April tighten the bandage around his would very hard.

"Oh, sorry Donnie," April apologized, though she sounds like she didn't mean it, "You should stop talking. It, just, makes things hurt more."

"Bad timing Donnie," mumbled Don07 as April's dad starts panicking, with Mike12 not really helping as he accidentally shows the city under attack by the Kraang everywhere.

"Now I'm getting really worried about Leo, Raph and Casey," said Leo87, "I hope they're alright."

The scene then changes to the lair that's blazing with flames towards where Splinter just defeated Kraang Subprime and heads out to find his sons before showing Leo12 arriving at the surface.

"An ambush?" Leo03 asked to no one in particular with the other three watching in shock as Leo12 fighting off some Foot –Bots that ambushed him before entering an abandon construction sight, only to have the Foot-Bots following him as it starts to snow again.

"Snowing?" asked Leo87, making his brothers looks at him in confusion.

Raph87 tries to snap Leo87 out of his daze look by snapping his fingers in front of his brother's face, but it didn't work, "Leonardo, what's-?"

"FIRE!" Shredder's voice booms out of the speaker, making all four Leonardo's gasp in shock and realization.

"It's like my dream!" stated all four Leonardo's, before they gasp upon realizing their not the only ones with that dream.

"Wait, I thought I was the only one with that dream," said Leo03.

"Same here," said Leo87 with LeoPrime and Leo07 nodded in agreement.

"Alright, what the shell are you guys talking about?" asked Raph03.

"I had this dream last night that seems to be like snippets of a nightmare," started Leo03, "Well, I thought I was the only one."

"What is it about?" asked MikePrime.

"The first thing we saw was that there was an ambush," started LeoPrime, "and then it started to snow."

"Not long after that, we hear a voice that sounds like our own dimension's Shredder saying "FIRE!"" said Leo87.

"That's exactly what happened to square Leo just now!" gasps Mike87.

"Well then, what happens next?" asked Don07.

But before any of the Leonardo's could reply, one of the four screens the Donatello's open up so that they can keep track of where each member of the square Turtles family shows Kraang Prime entering Earth through a portal that's the biggest one of them all, before he launches the perfect mutagen to some of the people, turning them into Dimension X creatures.

The screen that shows inside of April's apartment shows the two Turtles and April watching the news regarding the invasion before she wants to set things right, but her dad begs her to stay. After a while, Mike12's T-Phone goes off that he got a message.

"Whoa, Raph just send me a text," said Mike12 before reading the message, "On our way, being chase by Kraang Prime. Frowny face… Oh, guess he'll be a few minutes late."

"Few minutes late?" asked Mike07, watching the screen that shows Raph12 and Casey running their lives away from Kraang Prime, "They'd be lucky if they could make it alive!"

"Raph, what is going on?!" Casey asked in worry.

"The Kraang perfected the mutagen," explains Raph12, "They wanna turn Earth into Dimension X!"

"Wicked," said Casey, clearly amused.

"WICKED?!" shouted all five Raphael's at the same time, "IS HE/ARE YOU CRAZY?!"

"Talk about synchronizing," Mike87 said to the forth wall.

"Hey that's my thing, chucklehead," said Raph87, slapping Mike87 by the head.

"Ow, dude," complains Mike87, rubbing his aching head.

The screen then shows Kraang Prime being attacked by the Earth Protection Force, giving Raph12 and Casey the chance to escape.

"Earth Protection Force? I hope this doesn't mean they have their own version of Bishop waiting to appear soon," Don03 mumbled, just as the screen with Leo12 in it shows said Turtle evading the arrows before glaring at Shredder.

"Stop hiding behind your Foot-Bots! Face me, Shredder!" challenges Leo12.

"You are beneath me, turtle," said Shredder, as one Foot-Bot chains one of Leo12 arm, dragging him to one of the walls, with another attacking him full force.

Leo12 sees this and quickly throws the katana he's holding towards the droid before having to avoid sword stabbing from behind and the wall to come crashing on him for more Foot-bots to enter the sight to attack Leo12. He manage to knock away two of them, but the third land a lucky hit that causes him to crash into the middle of the construction, where more Foot-bots are located, ready to attack Leo12.

Upon seeing this, LeoPrime couldn't help gasp in recognition at this situation and said, "This is like the time I was in a Foot ambush all those years ago."

"Wait, really?" asked RaphPrime, as the screen then focus on what happen to Splinter back in the sewers, though none of them are more interested in what LeoPrime's saying to focus on what's going on.

"Yes," said LeoPrime, "I remember I was out for a training run when I was suddenly ambushed by the Foot. I tried to defend myself and end up at an abandon construction sight, fighting against as many Foot ninjas I can before losing my balance and crash right into a small pool of ice-cold water that's formed right below."

Suddenly, Leo12's scream could be heard, turning everyone's attention back to the screen that's now showing Leo12 rolling down the embankment and into the ice-cold water collected in the pit below.

"Dude, that's exactly what you just said happened to you," MikePrime pointed out, just as Leo12 comes out of the water, chilled and completely exhausted, but still willing to fight.

"Now you may finish him," everyone couldn't help flinch at Shredder's voice for commanding that, and when Leo12 gets a serious beating from Tiger Claw, Fishface and Rahzar, before Leo12 starts fighting back, knocking them to the ground, just as Shredder sneaks up behind him, extending his gauntlet claws.

Leo12 notice this and everyone had to hold their breath as Shredder strikes Leo12 with his gauntlet, knocking Leo12 unconscious.

"That's," stated Leo87.

"The slash snippet in our dream," finished Leo03.

"No…Leo…" Leo07 couldn't help gasp in shock at what he just witness with his own eyes.

Leo12's T-Phone suddenly goes off; making Tiger Claw picks the battered and senseless turtle and looks at the text message Mike12 sent, telling Leo12 to come to April's apartment.

"They wait for him," stated Tiger Claw, "in the girl's home."

"Bait the out, and destroy them," commanded Shredder.

The three mutants take their leave with Tiger Claw hoisting Leo12 on his shoulder, just as Shredder confronts Splinter, who demands to know where Leo12 is. Thinking that Leo12 is dead, the Shredder says that he has 'taken' him much like he took Miwa from Splinter. Splinter lunges forward...and the two old enemies fight.

"Uh, Leo's, you mentioned something about a slash snippet in your dream last night right?" asked Mike07, "Was that the last thing you had before waking up from it?"

"No, there's one more," replied Leo03, "and one that two of us already experienced in the past."

"What?" asked Raph03, "What is it?"

LeoPrime sighs and watch as the screen now shows Raph12 and Casey walking into the room, with Raph12 informing Kraang Prime is on the way there before he says, "Basically, what happens to Leo is what happened to me; the ambush and about Shredder badly injuring me at that abandon construction sight," he watches as Don12 mention Leo12's still out in the chaos, earning a surprise look from Raph12, "And if I'm right, the last snippet in us Leonardo's dream should happen right about-"

CRASH!

Everyone froze upon hearing the crash and sees Leo12 being thrown through the window right towards the floor.

"-now," mumbled LeoPrime.

"LEO!" Raph12 gasp, quickly rush up to his brother with Mike12 not too far behind.

"Leo!" cries April in shock.

"He's still breathing," informed Raph12, making everyone else let go of the breath they didn't realize they were holding.

"Dude, his shell is cracked," Mike12 points out.

Tiger Claw's voice is then heard, telling the Turtles to come out and face them. Foot-Bots storm the apartment, but Don12 and Casey take them down. April, her dad, Raph12, who's carrying Leo12 on his shell, and Don12 exit out of the front door, but Rahzar blocks their path but Mike12 and Casey throws a couch on top of him for hurting Leo12. Tiger Claw then shoots them with a ray gun, but Don12 blocks his vision with a couple of smoke bombs, giving them time to escape with April's dad leading them towards some sort of van that's painted yellow with all sort of hippies design on it.

"What the heck is that?" asked Raph12.

"It's my old Party Wagon," said April's dad, "back in my hipster days. Haha, groovy."

Suddenly, he got expose with the perfect mutagen from Kraang Prime, turning him into a Dimension X creature like everyone else that has been exposed to it. Everyone else quickly get in the Party Wagon with Casey driving then away from Kraang Prime. They barely manage to escape by driving through a narrow alleyway out of Kraang Prime's reach.

During the whole ordeal, Splinter and Shredder still fight with one another before Splinter's trapped under a pile of led pipes.

"Master Splinter!" Just as they thought Splinter was about to be finished, Leatherhead shows up and saves Splinter by facing Shredder.

Shredder manages to easily defeat Leatherhead and kicks him down into the water at the bottom of the pit. Now, full of righteous anger, Splinter starts to battle the Shredder with newfound strength and the two both fall into the pit after Leatherhead.

The screen then shows the Party Wagon parking near an alleyway, where Raph12 gets out saying they should look for Splinter, but Mike12 doesn't want to leave Leo12, and Don12 said they shouldn't move him. Casey then said he can look after Leo12 while he go look for his family while the others head back to the lair.

When they arrive at the lair, the whole place is in complete ruins and they realize that Splinter's not there anymore. Don12 picks up the picture of Splinter back when he's a human along with his past family before he said, "We got to move. Everyone gather one meaningful thing you wanna take with you. First we find Splinter, and then we get out of town."

Raph12 headed straight to his room and takes a picture of his pet turtle before he was mutated, Don12 packs whatever he needs to help treat Leo12's wounds later along with something that might come in handy in the future before saying farewell to the still frozen Timothy, and Mike12 packs a few frozen pizzas along with Ice Cream Kitty.

Just as Don12 was ready to leave his lab, something located near him caught his eyes. When he bends down to look at it, he gasps upon seeing it.

"This is the scrapbook we got on our Mutation Day last year!" Don12 notices, "I thought it's in Leo's room like it always was."

A small piece of paper falls out of the book, catching Don12's attention. He picks it up and notices it's addressed to Leo12. Hesitating, Don12 starts reading what's written on it.

""Happy 16th Mutation Day Leo, I know you and your brothers don't remember anything regarding that month your sensei went for his retreat, but all I can say is that month isn't the only memory you've forgotten." What? Leo forgot something more?" asked Don12 before he continues reading it, ""We first met in the spirit realm and we've been seeing each other every day for almost six years. Well, except for the time I was absent for an entire year, but you never know who I really am until that month happens. But since you don't remember about that month until the time is right, you also don't remember any of the times we spent together in the spirit realm. I know this scrapbook won't really help you remember all of those times we spent together there, but I hope just remembering who am I is enough to trigger something. Since we first met, your Mutation Day, which you covered up as your birthday, is special to me because, after all, we first met early in the morning on your 10th Mutation Day. Hope to finally see you again soon. Aniki.""

Don12 puts the note down and couldn't believe what he just read. "So that's the real reason why you want to keep the scrapbook, huh Leo?"

His thoughts are disturbed when April's scream could be heard coming from the living room. Making up his mind, Don12 manages to squeeze the thick scrapbook in his duffle bag before running up to April, asking what's wrong, which she replies that Splinter's close and they headed out of the lair to find him fighting Shredder at the end of a drain pipe, unable to help, but Splinter is able to send his enemy flying through a wall.

"Now, quickly, we must find a way to get out of here," said Splinter, walking up to where three of his sons and April are located.

Suddenly, with his guard completely down, the Shredder strikes Splinter down from behind, knocking him unconscious! Shredder picks Splinter up, turns a nearby wheel that activates a whirlpool, and throws Splinter into!

"Master Splinter!" all four Turtle groups that are watching couldn't help gasp, imagining their own sensei in that situation instead.

"You," growls Raph12, "You monster!" The Shredder then leaves and Raph12 is angered beyond words.

"That's enough Raph," said Mike12, "Enough!"

Before Raph12 could seriously hurt himself or anyone else, Mike12 throws himself at Raph12, giving him a hug and said, "It's ok bro. Sensei's a master ninja. He's gonna be just fine."

That seems to have calm Raph12 down as he returns the hug as Mike12 said, "It's gonna be alright…"

April sniffles and tells Don12 that they're not running and putting an end to this chaos they're in. Don12 wears a determine look on his face and leads them to the Turtle Mech, using it to destroy multiple number of Kraang droids before facing Shredder's lair. Just when they're about to destroy it, Kraang Prime shows up and is revealed to be WAY bigger than the Turtle Mech.

"I knew that plan won't be good unless it's at least as big as Kraang Prime," said DonPrime, watching how easily Kraang Prime knocks the Turtle Mech away before he returns for round two.

"Donnie," called Raph12, "Donnie! Get this thing moving Donnie!"

Kraang Prime then grabs a hold of the Mech, but Don12 launches the flamethrower right at Kraang Prime's face, causing him to drop them.

"Dude, weapons are down," stated Mike12.

"We got one last trick left, but it might fry the Mech," said Don12.

"I don't think we have a choice," said April.

"Readying electro harpoon!" said Donnie, pulling down a lever that launches a cable, "First, we tap into the city's power grid." Electricity starts flowing into the Mech, powering it up, "Then we-"

"FIRE!" shouted Mike, launching the grappling hook right at Kraang Prime, electrocuting him and causes a city blackout.

Figuring they have won, the three Turtles and April start celebrating, only to be met with Kraang Prime leaving his exosuit and runs up to them!

"Donnie," started Raph12, "MAKE THIS THING MOVE!"

"I can't, it's fried!" replied Don12, "Abandon ship! ABANDON SHIP!"

Everyone quickly leave the Mech, just as Kraang Prime attacks the Mech. Al of them would have been finished if it wasn't for April using her mental powers to attack Kraang Prime, followed by Casey ramming into him on the Party Wagon.

"You guys need a lift?" Casey offered, and everyone quickly climbs into the van and drives off.

Don12 takes a blanket to cover Leo12 up and said, "I'm sorry Leo. You were right. If we just left the city when you said, the Kraang would never have found the lair and started the invasion. None of this would have happened."

"I have a place we could go upstate. My old family home," offered April, "We used to go there every summer. We can stay as long as we want, no one's around for miles."

"Upstate huh?" said Casey, "Sounds good to Casey Jones."

"Uh, did you find your dad and little sister?" asked April.

"No sign of them," Casey replied, looking down slightly, "They'd probably got Kraangatized."

April could only give her concern and support by leaning on Casey's shoulder in silence.

"What's gonna happen now Raph?" Mike12 asked, bringing his knees to his chest with Raph12 next to him, giving him a side hug.

"For the first time in my life, I have no idea little brother…" Raph12 admitted, looking down in defeat.

"…I miss Master Splinter," admitted Mike12 as the Party Wagon head towards their new home ahead… leaving the old one behind.

"…Is he still alive?" asked Mike07.

DonPrime opens another screen that shows Splinter's signal coming from inside the sewers. He gasp upon seeing Splinter being saved by Serpent Karai. What's even more a relief is when he hears Splinter breathes faintly, indicating he's still alive, before Karai jumps back into the water and disappears.

"He is," said DonPrime, "Karai saves him."

"That's a relief," said Raph87, now noticing the Leonardo's have been quiet since what happened with Leo12.

"…I sure hope Leo's going to make it," said Leo03, "I mean, I barely survive when it happened to me, and I have my whole family there to support me through it."

"The same for me," said LeoPrime.

"Sure hope they're going to be alright after this," said Leo07, "I mean, the last time they were this broken was back after we defeated Sh'Okanabo where they suffered the most serious injuries out of all of us."

After a while, Mike12 suddenly says, "I can't believe that this is happening to us when our Mutation Day's only three days away."

Upon hearing that, only now does Raph12 and Don12 remembers their special day they always celebrate as a family. But it looks like they'll have to celebrate this year's one without their father figure.

"Mutation Day? What's that?" asked Casey.

"It's basically a celebration on the day the guys were mutated," replied April, "every 29th September they would celebrate it and this year it's going to be their 17th Mutation Day."

"So it's like their birthday?" guessed Casey.

"I guess you could say that," said April, "and it's also the anniversary of when I first met them two years ago when the Kraang first kidnapped me."

"…I see," was all Casey could say.

"Sorry that our first Mutation Day celebration with you around is like this, Jones," Raph12 apologizes.

"Ah, it's cool," reassures Casey, "I mean, it's not like you want this to happen."

"Speaking of Mutation Day," started Raph12 before leaning in on Don12 and whispers, "Did you bring the scrapbook along with you? Because I can't find it anywhere in Leo's room."

"Yep," Don12 whispers back, opening his duffle bag slightly to reveal the book inside of it, "I got it right here."

"Good," was all Raph12 said before looking at Mike12, who's fast asleep leaning slightly onto his side.

"I really pity them so much right now," said Mike87.

"We can't do anything about it Mikey," said DonPrime, "We all have faced our own share of hardship in our own adventure in our respective dimension, and these guys are just facing theirs."

"That doesn't mean we have to like it," said Raph03.

Leo07 slowly trace a finger over the image of the sleeping Leo12 on the screen. The square Turtle looks like he's only sleeping peacefully if it wasn't for the injuries all over his body.

"This is going to be one sad Mutation Day for them all," said Leo07, "I just know it…"

**(^_^)(-_-)**

**Hey everyone, sorry for the wait on my other TMNT story, but I'm trying to focus more on my Digimon stories now that the prequel is over and I'm re-starting the sequel, which is actually my very first fan-fiction ever written, and also the emotional breakdown I'm suffering after watching "The Invasion".**

**Anyway, there's a sequel for this one-shot coming out soon, and all I can say is that it's taking place on Mutation Day this year.**

**See you then!**


End file.
